


Say It Ain't So

by FlirtyHale



Series: Zude [4]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Zude: Lying in bed, middle of the night, Zero is upset/crying for some reason and Jude wakes up to it then comforts him?? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Ain't So

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I suck at... making up titles

Jude wakes to the sound of the bed creaking, then the bathroom light turning on and the sink running with water. He feels for the other side of the bed and it’s empty. Which is odd. 

The bathroom door shuts, light peers from out underneath sending streams of light right into the bedroom. Jude tries to close his eyes but he has this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that something is wrong. 

He watches the clock and waits for time to pass and hopefully for the feeling as well except the feeling doesn’t go away and Zero doesn’t come out of the bathroom for more than 15 minutes. Finally Jude, who on the verge of a worrying stomach ache-- gets up and out of bed, creeping closer to the bathroom door. He knocks lightly.

“Hey Zero?” He says quietly “You okay?” 

There’s no immediate reply, just silence. 

“Zero? Jude tries again, more concern in his tone of voice “ You’re starting to worry me.”

Jude tries the door handle but it’s locked from the inside. He sighs and rests his forehead on the door, he knows something is wrong now. 

“If you don’t want to talk that’s fine just tell me you are okay.” 

There’s a pause and then Zero from inside the bathroom clears his throat “I’m fine” He says roughly, sounding like he’s been crying. 

Jude frowns to himself with heart dropping into his stomach “Babe please, open the door let’s figure this out together. I hate when you’re upset and I can’t help you.” 

It takes a few minutes but the door eventually unlocks. Jude's welcome to the sight of a teary eyed Zero standing in front of him looking rumpled and distressed.

Jude just opens his arms and pulls the man he loves closer into him like hugging him should make all his worries go away. And not gonna lie it kind of helps.

“Thank you” Zero hiccups and it's the most innocent noise Jude has every heard Coke from Zero’s mouth,

“Of course… But can you tell me what's wrong so I can help?”

Zero looks at him in discomfort.

“But of course you don't have too if your not comfortable.”

Zero pauses for a moment just sliding back into Jude's strong arms that feels like home.

“I’m sorry that I can't show you the real me just yet I'm not ready” He croaks. Jude frowns and holds the man tighter.

“Awe Zero, it’s okay trust me it’s okay.”

“No seriously all I want is for your to know me, the real me I want you to trust me and I can't do it I just can’t I’m so scared.”

Jude pulls zero away from him and looks into his glassy eyes “Hey, listen. How many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't matter to me how bad things got I’m not going to leave you over it.”

“You say that but-”

“Hey hey hey”

Zero frowns.

“Please, just trust me okay I'm not leaving you now and i’m not leaving you when you tell me your story. Even if that's tomorrow or in 50 years I won't Zero.”

Zero just falls back into Jude's arms and hugs him tighter “Thank you” he whispers “and I do trust you.”

“Good, now will you come back to bed?”

“Of course”


End file.
